psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Outline of genetics
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to genetics: Genetics – science of genes, heredity, and variation in living organisms. Hartl D, Jones E (2005) Genetics deals with the molecular structure and function of genes, and gene behavior in context of a cell or organism (e.g. dominance and epigenetics), patterns of inheritance from parent to offspring, and gene distribution, variation and change in populations. Essence of genetics *Chromosome *DNA *Genetic variation *Heredity Branches of genetics * Behavioural genetics * Classical genetics * Developmental genetics * Ecological genetics * Evolutionary genetics * Genetic engineering ** Metagenics * Genetics of intelligence * Genomics * Human genetics ** Human evolutionary genetics ** Human mitochondrial genetics * Medical genetics * Molecular genetics * Population genetics * Psychiatric genetics * Quantitative genetics Multi-disciplinary fields that include genetics * Evolutionary anthropology History of genetics : Main article: History of genetics * Ancient Concepts of Heredity * History of evolutionary thought * History of genomics * Neanderthal genome project General genetics concepts * adenine * adenosine deaminase deficiency (ADA) * adenovirus * Alagille syndrome * allele * amino acids * animal model * antibody * antisense * apoptosis * ataxia-telangiectasia * Autoimmune Lymphoproliferative syndrome (ALPS) * autosomal dominant * autosome * bacteria * bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC) * base pair * birth defect * bone marrow transplantation * BRCA1/BRCA2 * cancer * candidate gene * carcinoma * carrier * cDNA library * cell * centimorgan * centromere * chromosome * Chromosomal translocation * cloning * codon * Congenital disorder * contig * craniosynostosis * cystic fibrosis * cytogenetic map * cytosine * deletion * deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) * diabetes mellitus * diploid * DNA replication * DNA sequencing * dominant * double helix * duplication * electrophoresis * Ellisvan Creveld syndrome * enzyme * exon * familial Mediterranean fever * fibroblasts * fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) * Fragile X syndrome * gene * gene amplification * gene expression * gene library * gene mapping * gene pool * gene therapy * gene transfer * genetic code ** ATGC * genetic counseling * genetic linkage * genetic map * genetic marker * genetic screening * genome * genotype * germ line * guanine * haploid * haploinsufficiency * hematopoietic stem cell * hemophilia * heterozygous * highly conserved sequence * Hirschsprung's disease * holoprosencephaly * homologous recombination * homozygous * human artificial chromosome (HAC) * Human Genome Project * human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) * acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) * Huntington's disease * hybridization * immunotherapy * in situ hybridization * inherited * insertion * intellectual property rights * intron * Jurassic Park (genetics of) * karyotype * knockout * leukemia * locus * LOD score * lymphocyte * malformation * Gene mapping * marker * melanoma * Mendel, Johann (Gregor) * Mendelian inheritance * messenger RNA ** mRNA * metaphase * microarray technology * microsatellite * mitochondrial DNA * monosomy * mouse model * multiple endocrine neoplasia, type 1 ** MEN1) * mutation * neurofibromatosis * Niemann-Pick disease, type C (NPC) * non-coding DNA * non-directiveness * nonsense mutation * Northern blot * nucleotide * nucleus * oligo * oncogene * oncovirus * p53 * Parkinson's disease * Particulate inheritance theory * patent * pedigree * peptide * phenotype * physical map * polydactyly * polymerase chain reaction (PCR) * polymorphism * positional cloning * primary immunodeficiency * primer * probe * promoter * pronucleus * prostate cancer * protease * protein * pseudogene * recessive * recombinant DNA * repressor * restriction enzymes * restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) * retrovirus * ribonucleic acid (RNA) * ribosome * risk communication * sequence-tagged site (STS) * severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID) * sex chromosome * sex-linked * shotgun sequencing * sickle cell disease * single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) * somatic cells * Southern blot * spectral karyotype (SKY) * substitution * suicide gene * syndrome * technology transfer * thymine * transgenic * trisomy * tumor suppressor gene * uracil * vector * Western blot * Wolfram syndrome * yeast artificial chromosome (YAC) Geneticists Classical geneticists *Gregor Mendel *Hugo de Vries *William Bateson *Thomas Hunt Morgan *Alfred Sturtevant *Ronald Fisher *Frederick Griffith *Jean Brachet *Edward Lawrie Tatum *George Wells Beadle DNA era geneticists *Oswald Theodore Avery *Colin McLeod *Erwin Chargaff *Barbara McClintock *James Watson *Francis Crick Genomics era geneticists *Francis Collins *Walter Fiers *Eric Lander *Kary Banks Mullis *Lap-Chee Tsui *Frederick Sanger Genetics-related organizations * List of genetics research organizations See also * Outline of biochemistry * Outline of biotechnology References External links Genetics Category:Genetics